<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cold by ThatOneGuy56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112732">The Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56'>ThatOneGuy56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Works [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Common Cold, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Mako, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How the trio deals with the common cold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Works [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asami caught it first. She didn’t know when or where she’d gotten it from, but it hit her out of nowhere. A sore throat, a stuffy nose, an upset stomach and a constant feeling of fatigue assaulted the female alpha all at once. Yet, she was still able to function enough to continue working. The cold only lasted for a few days, before she was finally feeling better again.</p><p>Then Korra caught it. The Avatar was hit a little harder by the cold, since she wasn’t used to being sick in general. Yet, she was able to tough it out without too much fuss, and she was back to normal within a week. Nothing could’ve prepared the two alphas for what came next, however. Because, naturally, their precious omega ended up catching the bug last. To say that Mako’s reaction to being sick was dramatic, would be an understatement. From the moment he first sneezed, the omega was constantly complaining.</p><p>“Seriously, next time I’m going to isolate you two when you get a cold.” He whined, after blowing his nose for the eighth time since he’d gotten up that morning.</p><p>“Oh, you’ll be fine!” Asami replied, as she pressed a warm towel to his forehead.</p><p>“Yeah, it doesn’t seem to last very long.” Korra added. The Avatar was standing on the other side of the chair that Mako was sprawled out in.</p><p>“I could say the same for you.” The omega fired back with a grin. Korra growled in annoyance. Asami didn’t even bother to hide her laughter.</p><p>“Oh I’m gonna remember that, little one.” The Avatar replied, crossing her arms. Mako rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Now that’s enough of that,” Asami scolded them both. “Our poor little omega is sick, and we’ve gotta help him through it.” Mako sighed. While he was naturally grumpy when he was sick, it was nothing compared to how protective his alphas became when he was hurt or sick.</p><p>“True. I’ll get him up to bed.” Korra replied. “Why don’t you make him that tea he likes?” Asami nodded, then leaned down to press a kiss to omega’s forehead, before heading off towards the kitchen. The Avatar wasted no time in scooping Mako up in her arms.</p><p>“Honestly, I am fine!” He complained. Korra ignored him, as she walked up the stairs towards their bedroom. “Seriously, you guys do this every time and it’s really not necessary.”</p><p>“Oh, hush, you know you love it.” The alpha teased. He blushed. While it embarrassed him to no end, he had to admit that he did love the extra attention from his alphas. Korra laid him down on their bed. “Are you comfortable in those clothes, or would you prefer your pajamas?” She asked, gesturing to the simple maroon shirt and black pants he was wearing.</p><p>“I’m fine like this, but thank you for the offer.” Mako answered. He slipped under the blankets, just as Asami entered the room. The CEO was carrying a steaming mug of tea. Mako accepted it with a soft thank you, suddenly feeling shy now that both women were paying direct attention to him. “Uh, are you two just gonna hover like this the whole time?” He asked, jokingly.</p><p>“No, of course not.” Asami replied, waving her hand vaguely. Korra smirked. “But there’s an intercom on the wall over by the door, if you need anything.”</p><p>“Leave it to Asami Sato to install an intercom in her house.” Korra teased. Asami swatted her playfully. “Just try and get some rest okay, sweetie?” She said to Mako. The omega nodded, chuckling into his tea. The two alphas left the room after some hesitation. While the cold didn’t last long, Mako managed to squeeze out a little more extra attention from his two favorite people in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a random thing I wanted to write.</p><p>As always, if you’d like more content like this just let me know. Also, I’m open to suggestions for future situations you’d like to see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>